Comment on my Scar, and Die: Part Two
by CrocChick446
Summary: The story continues: Here we meet Sonic, and fight some aliens...Booyah!


**Comment on My Scar, and Die...(Manic)Part Two**

Havoc's/My POV

Well, considering that Ankoku is the fastest of the group, she had to pull Songan and I along. For being a hedgehog, I'm pretty damn slow... Of all the things SWAT did to me, don't you think they could have at LEAST made me faster!?!?!?! sigh oh well...nothing I can do about it now... It only took Ankoku a few seconds to pull us to a hill that overlooked the City of Westopolis. It was odd, the cloud hung over nothing BUT the city, strange... Where we were, the sun was still visible. "Okaaay, well this is _really_ screwed up...Songan pointed out. I nodded in agreement. "Hey!" Ankoku shouted "There..._things_ falling out of that cloud!" "That's definitely not rain!" I shouted "C'mon, this should be interesting!" Ankoku grabbed both our hands, then took off for the city.  
We arrived at the city limits within seconds and saw that what was precipitating out of the cloud was no ordinary precipitation: they were monsters. Horrific creatures with strange weapons and even stranger bodily figures and colorations. "Aliens!" Songan shouted "I always knew there was extraterrestrial life!" Ankoku playfully whacked him in the head, "Songan, hate to break it to ya, but to these humans..._we_ are extraterrestrial life!" "Riiiiight..." he grunted while rubbing the back of his head. "They're destroying the city..." I said in a monotone, then shouted, "What is the _point_?!" "Eh, power, money...world domination..." Songan sighed. "Pfft...typical..." Ankoku spat. (not literally) "Man, and I thought _humans_ were selfish..." I said slightly irritated. "DUCK!" Ankoku shouted while pulling Songan and I to the ground with her, the three of us on our stomachs, hands over our heads. I opened my eyes to see that we had avoided, just in time to see a car fly just overtop of our heads and roll off behind us. "Damn," I muttered "that _was_ a nice car..." "What car was it?" Songan asked, thinking I wouldn't know. "2006 silver Mustang Convertible, black leather interior, 6 cylinder engine, and MP3 adapter..." I said in a smartass tone. "How could you _possible_ know about the MP3 adapter!?" he shouted. "I didn't," I retorted "I just like to confuse you..." He grunted in frustration, then Ankoku shouted, "Not important right now you guys!" "True," I said getting up onto my feet, "We still need to figure out what the hell is going on here." I pointed out. "Right," Ankoku responded, "Westopolis is way too big to search together, so...as original as it may sound...we're gonna need to split up." "eh, classic..." I sighed. "Then it's settled," Songan concluded, "Ankoku, you go that way, Havoc you go straight, and Ill go that way!" "Got it!" Ankoku and I confirmed simultaneously. Then the three of us split up in our assigned directions...

Ankoku's POV

Not terribly long after I split up with Songan and Havoc, the road took an unnaturally steep slope downward. I almost lost my balance running down it, but not quite. There were aliens and GUN soldiers everywhere. Then, One of the aliens spotted me, although I had been maneuvering behind objects stealthily. _Aw, shit..._ I thought just as he shot at me, and a pink plasma ray grazed my arm, causing blood to trickle down. I recoiled slightly and grabbed the wound, then muttered, "Crap, I just got injured by something _pink_...bad for my rep-bad..." As the creep ran over to me to attack once more, I turned myself invisible. It looked around, utterly confused, then stupidly forgot about me and started to attack a random GUN agent. _What and IDIOT!_ I thought amusedly. He may be another form of life, but not another form of _intelligent_ life like these humans supposed. Without another moment to waste, I kicked the alien in the head, maybe three times, and then he became nothing more than anti-matter. I regained my visible status, then said, "Man, these guys are just _pa-the-tic..._" My work being done here, I ran off further down the road. Just avoiding the battles, since fighting these guys just wasn't worth my time and skill. As I was running along a (level) straightaway, a golden beam suddenly shot down in front of me, I stopped in my tracks. "Look out!" someone shouted over to my side. Then, I felt that 'someone' pumble me and the two of us rolled to the side just as that golden beam created an impressive explosion that just barely missed us. I looked over to see who my rescuer/attacker was: I saw a blue male hedgehog with green eyes and red sneakers, just as he was standing up. He apologized and extended a hand to me. I told him it was no problem, but helped myself up; I had to keep whatever dignity I had left after that. He appeared slightly confused, but blew it aside and introduced himself, "Hi there, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Fastest hedgehog around, not to brag." "Ankoku," I replied "fastest wolf around." I wasn't going to mention that I was part echidna and hedgehog as well, that was none of his business. "Is that so," he questioned, intrigued, "maybe we should race sometime then, Ankoku." "Not right now," I declined "I'm busy." "Doing what? Not to be nosy or anything." he asked curiously. "Trying to figure out what the hell is going on here." I said with slight frustration. "Well, I'm glad to see your not trying to get yourself blown up!" he teased, "If you don't mind, id like to help you out. I'm curious as to who, or what, these creatures are up to as well..."

Songan's POV

I ran in my assigned direction, trying my best to avoid the multiple aliens and GUN soldiers; all went well...Well, until I came to this huge break in the road. No, literally, the road had a piece missing!" before I could brake, I slid off the edge of the asphalt; I tried to grab the ledge, but couldn't catch it. I closed my eyes, expecting to hit the ground with incredible force in a while, then feel nothing ever again: but I made impact WAY sooner than I expected. I opened one eye to see what had happened; I was laying on the missing piece of the road. I wasn't injured, it didn't seem like I fell far, I looked up to see that I had fallen, what? Fifteen feet? Yeah, about that, and I'm almost four, so that wasn't a lethal fall at all. I jumped to my feet and shouted, "Woohoo! I'm alive!" just then, a pink laser whizzed past my face. I jumped backward, caught off guard and let out a small noise of surprise. I quickly turned around to see two aliens with laser guns pointed right at me. Without further hesitation, I pulled my retractable metal pikestaff from my belt and it folded itself in a microsecond. I then charged at the creatures, "Wanna piece a me, do ya?!" I then powerfully swung the staff at the aliens, and in one double-swipe with precise aim and skill, they both disintegrated on contact. I refolded my pikestaff and reattached it to my belt. "Don't mess with the tiger..." I said to myself with a grin while brushing my hands together. Now, getting onto the higher part of the road on the other side would be a bit more challenging. I thought for a moment, "AHA!" I had an idea, obviously... I ran back to the other end of the piece of road I was on , then removed the staff from my belt; it took its shape and locked into place. I braced myself: I had only done this a few times, but only on a horizontal gap, never a vertical one: but right now it was my only option, other than calling for help, which would be just plain pathetic. I ran forward, then shoved the end of the pole to the concrete when I had almost reached the end. The staff was maybe five feet in length, so I was trying to travel upward at a distance 3x bigger. I pushed off the ground incredibly hard, and just to add to the drama shouted, "Pole-vault!" I went up maybe 12 feet in the air, did an upward flip and grabbed the ledge with my free hand. I was actually a little surprised that I made it. I heaved myself upward, then climbed to my feet. I gave a snicker of success as I refolded my staff. "Who's good? I'm good..." I said confidently. I turned around to see a black and red hedgehog male walking toward the other end of the road strip I was on, back turned to me. I hid behind a wooden box and watched him, he looked somewhat suspicious. Hmm...maybe that's because he was glowing red. He approached 3 aliens and 2 GUN soldiers; slowly, bravely, menacingly. Suddenly, he seemed to hover above the ground, then he shouted, "CHAOS BLAST!" creating a massive explosion! I ducked down and covered my head, but the blast didn't reach to me. I gave a silent sigh of relief and looked over to see what had happened. Major destruction, no aliens and two downed GUN soldiers. _What in the bloody hell was THAT!?_ I thought. Just then, a black box at the end of the strip opened to reveal a light blue glowing gem; a Chaos Emerald! The black hedgehog, who had now stopped glowing, reached down and grabbed the jewel. He seemed to study it for a moment, then raised it into the air and shouted something that sounded like "Chaos Control" or "Chaos Patrol"...Yeah, I think it was "Chaos Patrol"...

Havoc's/My POV

I went straight, just as Songan had directed, and eliminated all obstacles in my way. I passed many aliens and GUN soldiers, all huge pushovers. It took a lot outta me not to march over to a GUN agent and demand to know why they had liberated me and the other SWAT experiments; but I restrained myself, they probably didn't know anyways. I ran for maybe 3 minutes with no success; just stupid humans and even stupider aliens: they couldn't even talk, let alone understand what the heck I was saying. I turned around a corner and ran smack into the stomach of an alien, just trying something I had seen in a movie, knowing it wouldn't work, I said in a creepy voice, "Take me to your leader..." trying to sound like an alien. Hey, it was worth a shot, right? he just stared at me blankly, then aimed his gun at me. But since his reflexes were so slow and mine were _very_ fast, I whipped out my laser pistol from my pocket and fired at his gun, then his head. He was obliterated instantly. I then continued on in the direction I was trying to go before he blocked me. _I hope the other two are having more luck than I am..._ I thought. Just as I passed an alley, I heard a scream from within. I stopped and backtracked. As I peered through the gap between the destroyed buildings, I saw that it wasn't a dead end alley, it lead to another section of the city. I quietly snuck through and looked to see what was going on the other side. There, I saw a purple cat (the one used in the background of this quiz) and a large, floating alien guy without feet. I hid behind the wall and spied on the two. The girl had obviously just been startled by the alien man, and he must have just appeared to her, which explained why she had fallen on her ass. Then the alien creature spoke up in a deep, dark tone. "Blaze, I am Black Doom; leader of the Black Arms Aliens, and you are a vital piece to our plan for world domination..." The cat, obviously Blaze protested, "What!? What do you need me for?!" again, the alien spoke, "You possess a power that you were not born with, a power that was given to you, yes?" Blaze, "Well, yes, in a way..." Black Doom, "Come, join the Black arms, we are guaranteed victory, and we shall spare your life, if you assist us..." The cat became angry, "No way! I would never do something so evil and heartless, go find someone else, or just go away! You'll never get away with it!" _Well, that was a convenient conversation..._ I thought to myself. Black Doom appeared angry at Blaze's response. But before he could shout, something seemed to stop him. He had somewhat of a suspicious expression, though it was hard to tell since he hardly even had a face. He made some sort of hand gesture to what seemed like no one. This caused the Cat-girl to react by getting into a defensive fighting position, but he did nothing else. Blaze was confused, "What are you doing?" He seemed to be scanning the area, "Silence..." he said, "I sense the presence of another powerful being..." Suddenly, I felt as if I was being stared at from behind. I whipped around to see a large red-orange eye staring at me face to face. Startled, I let out a small shout and jumped backward into plain sight of Blaze and Black Doom. I tripped over rubble and fell right on my ass. The thing that had been staring at me hovered around me in circles. I swatted at it annoyed with my hand, "Get away from me...stupid ugly floating one-eyed starfish...thing..." "I am not a starfish!" it shouted angrily in a dark, raspy voice. "Yeah, whatever...starfish..."   
"I am Doom's eye!"  
"Is that really all that important? The guy's got two already!" I sassed motioning to Black Doom. Then the large, alien leader interrupted, "Hedgehog female,"  
"Female ain' necessary," I interrupted, "I'm the only hedgehog here! But please, do continue..." I back sassed with a smirk. He ignored my interruption, "I sense great power within you...who are you?" "Ya know..." I said in a smart-ass tone, "I think those little air quotes'power-sensing' satellites in your brain are screwed up, cos the only thing I can sense within me is anger. I don't have any powers, dumbass..." He became enraged, "You will join me in my quest..." "For world domination," I interrupted, "yadda yadda...I got the concept...Nope, I don't think so, sorry 'Doom' but I'm gonna hafta decline, cos ya see...I've got a life, thank you..." Black Doom was now furious, "You will pay for your defiance, hedgehog and Blaze!" He then summoned about 20 what I now know are called "black arms" aliens. I yawned and pulled out my pistol. I aimed and maybe shot about 5 of 'em down, then decided to conserve my remaining ammo for a more difficult battle. I replaced the gun into its holster, then bent over and lifted up the hems of my pants. I pulled my two tantos out of their straps on my shins, then stood up again. "Hey cat woman! Wanna give me a hand here?" I shouted to Blaze. She snapped back into focus and nodded, then stood up once more and ran at the aliens, slashing at them with her claws. I as well charged at our opponents, slicing at them with my blades. The task was all too easy, for within minutes, Blaze and I had defeated them all. (Don't worry fellow reader, more important battle scenes will be described in detail, but this episode is long enough as it is) Black Doom was now outraged (as if he wasn't mad enough before). "I will return! You have yet to see the last of me!" he bellowed, then he and his 'Eye' faded away before completely disappearing. I turned around and began to walk away, most of my questions been answered, I was satisfied. Now all I wanted to know was why Black Doom thought that I had _any_ power within me, let alone _great_ power. Suddenly, I heard a girl shout after me, "Hey! Wait up!" I turned around to see the purple cat running after me. I stopped, tantos still in hand; She caught up to me shortly and said, "Hey, thanks for the help back there!" "No problem," I answered, raising an eyebrow. I had never been a huge fan of the cat species, something about them bothered me. "I'm Blaze the Cat, princess of Felonia." She introduced while doing a small curtsy. "Don't..." I said, I hated curtsies, I was _never_ the mannered, formal type, as you may have guessed. She immediately shot back up into standing position. The fact that she was a princess didn't exactly bring out my good side either...I hate princesses. "Well, formerly anyways..." she admitted "my home planet was destroyed a while ago." _Oh, good, at least she's not _still_ a princess, maybe now I can tolerate her..._ Well at least she wasnt pink or I might have had to strangle her...Gah, I hate pink... Then I reluctantly replied, "I'm...Havoc..."


End file.
